gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type)
The RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative. It is a variant of the RGM-96X Jesta. Technology & Combat Characteristics A special operation mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics, the Jestas used by the Shezarr unit for "Operation Phoenix Hunt" all have scope-type sensor enhancement units equipped on their heads. Corresponding to their roles in the operation, the backpacks of the Team A’s machines are retrofitted to high mobility types, the Team B's has sniper equipment in the form of a mega beam launcher and tripod combo, and the Team C uses the capture gun and rides on the Base Jabber Type 89. The Shezarr unit has 2 machines in each team for a total of 6 machines. Armaments ;*Vulcan Pod System :Like the normal Jesta, the Jesta (Shezarr Type) has a head-mounted vulcan pod system. The system contains a 60mm vulcan gun that has low firepower but a high rate of fire, and is extremely effective at restraining enemy machines. It can also destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. ;*Hand Grenade :As with the normal Jesta, the Jesta (Shezarr Type) has three hand grenades in each of the grenade racks mounted on the side of the waist. These throwing weapons can be launched directly from the rack, functioning as self-propelled projectiles. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through almost any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. Like the normal Jesta, the Jesta (Shezarr Type) has a beam saber stored on the left forearm. ;*Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the standard Jesta, it serves as the main weapon of the Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team A) and is also used by the Team C after they used up the capture gun. This beam rifle has an excellent rate of fire, and is longer than the usual beam rifle due to the installation of the acceleration/deflection device. Besides the normal firing mode, it also has a beam machine gun-like rapid fire mode. Accuracy can be improved by holding the rifle in a two-handed manner via the main and fore grip, and expansion parts can be fitted to grant additional capabilities. Like other beam weapons, the beam rifle's shots can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. Three spare magazines are stored on the right forearm. ;*Shield :The same defensive armament as used by the standard Jesta, it is used by the Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team B & C) and is mounted on a moveable arm attached to the backpack. The shield possesses minor offensive capabilities as it has two 2-tube missile launchers. These missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Mega Beam Launcher & Tripod :A high output beam weapon originally designed for the RGZ-95 ReZEL and its Commander variant, it is configured as a standalone weapon mounted on a tripod and used by Team B. ;*Capture Gun :Used by Team C, it shoots a capsule that releases a large net to immobilize and capture the target mobile suit. The capture gun can only be loaded with a single capsule each time, necessitating a reload after each shot. The gun's stock can be folded to the side when needed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Scope-Type Sensor Enhancement Unit :Attached to the additional mount latch on the head, it enhances the suit's shooting performance when deployed. History Picture Gallery Jesta Schezart Heads.png|Head Details RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Team A's unit firing Beam Rifle RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Team B's unit firing Mega Beam Launcher & Tripod RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) (NT Narrative) 03.jpg|Team C's unit using Capture Gun RGM-96Xs_Jesta_(Shezarr_Type)_(NT_Narrative)_04.jpg|Equipped with shield Geara_Zulu_Guards_Jesta_Shezarr.jpg|Surrounded by three AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Gunpla HGUC Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team A).jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team A) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team B&C).jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team B & C) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team B & C).jpg|1/100 MG RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type, Team B & C) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia References Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._3_-_Page_1.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 3 Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._3_-_Page_2.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._3_-_Page_3.jpg Jesta (Shezarr Type) Lineart Info 1.jpg|Information and Lineart Jesta (Shezarr Type) Lineart Info 2.jpg|Information and Lineart External links *MAHQ Navigation